Redescubriendo
by Valsed
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de decir cuanto lo amamos, pero que pasa cuando te llega una respuesta que no deseas, y tras eso todo cambia?. Yaoi 04X3 –Terminado–
1. Parte 1

**Redescubriendo**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi QuatreXTrowa

**Nota**: Pues como ahora no acepta los signo de interrogacion. Espero que se entienda, sino a ver como le hago para el siguiente capitulo.

««»»

««»»

Quatre había viajado especialmente para encontrarlo, no sabia lo que le esperaba pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Se encontraba en el área de carromatos, en el área dispuesta a las jaulas de los animales, un lugar poco transitada pues la función aun no terminaba y todos los actores estaban moviendo las cosas que se necesitaban, lo conocían pues había ido varias veces, así que lo dejaron estar ahí.

Esperaba a alguien.

Escucho el estruendo de los aplausos, y pronto el nerviosismo se apodero de él. No tuvo que esperar mucho, para verlo llegar.

-Hola Quatre, por que no viste el espectáculo- pregunto un ojiverde

-lo vi apenas ayer- dijo esquivando la mirada

Trowa estaba desconcertado -ayer, por que no me saludaste entonces-

-mm, te vi ocupado, realmente había preferido no verlo para poder juntar el valor que necesitaba ahora.

-es bueno que uses tantos días en venir a verme- pregunto intrigado, sabia que Quatre ahora se hacia cargo de los negocios de familia.

Trowa camino hacia su remolque, seguido por el rubio. -me gusta venir es la única forma que tengo para relajarme, pero...-

-si Quatre- insistió al verlo dudar.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, Trowa noto que tenia la mirada baja y se encontraba nervioso.

-estas bien, ha pasado algo malo-

-no, nada de eso- se apresuro a corregir, al escuchar su tono de voz preocupado -es que... bueno- alzo su vista viendo fijamente en las hermosas esmeraldas de quien tenia enfrente -te amo Trowa-

El moreno no supo que decir en ese momento -Quatre yo... te aprecio mucho, pero... solo te quiero como amigo, no supo como dijo esas palabras, pero agradeció que el árabe volteara a ver a otro lado cuando comenzó ha hablar.

-oh bueno, creo que hice una tontería- se sintió morir, pero no quería que Trowa lo viera caer.

-no Quatre-

-es mejor que me vaya, has de estar cansado- y se marcho sin mirar atrás, intentando que las lagrimas no salieran.

Trowa se quedo en su lugar, un fuerte sentimiento se sacudió en su ser, porque le dijo que lo quería como su amigo, si sabia que sentía algo mas que eso por él. pero entonces, era porque no se sentía merecedor de su amor, no tenia pasado, ni un verdadero nombre, era solo un cirquero; como podía pensar si quiera en estar a su lado, si él era rico, con un gran futuro, una gran familia que lo quería. No podía competir contra eso.

Lo vio caminar con la vista baja, pero de la tristeza paso a la preocupación cuando noto que seguía con la vista baja y no se fijo que se aproximaba un auto.

Quatre tenia la vista nublada, el claxon de un auto le llamo la atención, vio que se dirigía peligrosamente ir hacia él, un grito y un golpe que lo llevo a caer contra el piso, el dolor de la caída lo llevo a cerrar los ojos. Escucho muchas voces acercarse, se escuchaban preocupadas.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Trowa tirado en el piso a media calle, su corazón latía aceleradamente, se levanto y se apuro a ir a su lado, angustiado.

-Trowa- lo llamo con preocupación, su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, sus ojos firmemente cerrados, no reaccionaba, se sentía frío. -TROWA, lo llamo a gritos con desesperación.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía extraño, al mirar el lugar no pudo reconocerlo, estaba confundido.

-por fin has despertado- escucho la voz aliviada de una mujer

-Catherin- dijo al reconocerla

-Trowa me tenias muy preocupada, se encontraba sentada a lado de la cama

-qué paso- pregunto buscando aclarar su mente que le aturdía.

-no recuerdas-

-recuerdo que estaba platicando con...- interrumpió sus propias palabras. EN ese momento le llegaron los recuerdos, el pequeño rubio había ido a confesarle su amor, y él lo había rechazado.

-con Quatre, él te trajo al hospital- termino de decir la chica.

-cómo esta Quatre- pregunto preocupado al recordar que se había lanzado para evitar que Quatre terminara lastimado, y no sabia si lo había logrado

-él esta bien, cálmate, no ha de tardar en llegar- Trowa se relajo ante las palabras de su hermana -Quatre ha estado muy preocupado por ti, logramos que se fuera a descansar, no se quería separa de tu lado, es un niño muy lindo- agrego Catherin, animándolo.

El moreno no decía nada, había preocupado a Quatre, y todo por que, porque se había negado a amarlo.

-ya te sientes mejor- Trowa asintió -quieres que te traiga algo, quieres que llame a alguien, te acomodo tu almohada- Trowa negó a las preguntas, pero le extraño que estuviera excesivamente atenta -seguro que no quiere algo, siempre le demostraba cariño, pero esto era algo mas que eso.

-así estoy bien, gracias hermana-

-deberas-

-si, pero...-

-si-

-me siento extraño, cuando me darán de alta-

Catherin bajo la mirada, rehusando verlo -el doctor vendrá mas tarde ha hablar contigo- intento no sonar triste

-Hermana, que pasa-

-el doctor hablara contigo- se levanto huyendo al interrogatorio -le hablare a Quatre, para que venga a verte, se alegrara de ver que estas despierto- Trowa asintió y la chica de inmediato salió de la habitación.

Al castaño le pareció extraño el comportamiento de su hermana, sabia que le ocultaba algo, quería saber que era lo que le preocupaba pero prefirió no presionarla, sabiendo que se lo terminaría diciendo.

La puerta no tardo en volverse a abrir -Trowa amigo, creímos que dormirías para siempre- comento un alegre Duo

-Hola chicos-

-cómo te cayo la siestecita- pregunto Wufei sarcástico

-por su tono me hace creer que estuve inconsciente varios días-

-dos para ser precisos- dijo Duo

-y como te sientes- pregunto Heero, recargándose en la pared frente al ojiverde.

-bien- contesto rápidamente, intento incorporarse, pero fue detenido rápidamente por el ojivioleta

-espera, apenas despertaste, descansa otro rato- Trowa comprendió que ellos también sabían algo que no le querían decir.

-qué es lo que me ocultan-

-... nosotros nada-

-alguien me dirá lo que pasa-

-el doctor no tardara en venir, el ojiverde comenzó a preocuparse, todo esas evasivas y misterios le intrigaban.

Sus pensamientos, viajaron rápidamente hacia alguien en especial -Quatre tardara en llegar-

Duo y Wufei pusieron rostros de desconcierto -si- contesto Heero evitando tensar mas el ambiente.

-pero, esta bien-

-si-

-ha estado muy preocupado por ti- comento Duo -pero mira, se encargo de traerte al mejor hospital y acomodarte en un elegante cuarto, Trowa entonces se dio cuenta, que realmente la habitación parecía mas un cuarto de hotel a uno de hospital, a excepción del blanco en todas partes y la excesiva pulcritud. Con tele, sof� espejo, algunas sillas, una pequeña mesa, un buró, la puerta de entrada de madera y otras dos, una parecía ser un pequeño armario y otra tal vez el baño, y unas elegantes cortinas en la ventana.

-y tampoco se detuvo hasta conseguirte a los mejores doctores para que te atendieran- comento Wufei caminando hacia la ventana para ver a través de ella.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamo la atención de todos.

-buenos días- saludo el medico

-buenos días- contestaron al saludo

-joven Barton me da gusto verlo despierto, Catherin venia tras de él, y ocupo nuevamente su silla a lado de la cama de Trowa

-gracias doctor-

-bien, los reportes nos aseguran que se encuentra recuperado, pero es necesario que sepa que el golpe que recibió en la columna de la provocado parálisis en sus extremidades inferiores causado...-

Trowa no siguió escuchando, "parálisis" se repitió en la mente, comprendía perfectamente lo que esas palabras significaban, inmovilización, inutilidad, que no podía hacer su vida como siempre, sujeto a permaneces sentado, no podía, no quería quedar inmovilizado, "es imposible".

Un toque en su mejilla lo trajo de nuevo al mundo exterior, vio a su hermana que lo miraba demostrándole su apoyo.

-...el tratamiento será largo y difícil, pero si le pone empeño estamos seguros que se recuperara- concluyo el doctor.

El latino comprendió entonces que había una oportunidad para recuperar su movilidad, de no convertirse en una carga, una esperanza nació en él.

-el hospital San Martín Abad, especializado en ortopedia ya tiene listo su ingreso, el joven Winner se hizo cargo de su acceso, su hermana ya firmo la autorización y mañana será trasladado para que empiece con su tratamiento- Trowa asintió aun asimilando lo que pasaba.

-vamos Trowa, estamos seguros que te recuperaras- animo el americano

-tendrás a enfermeras cuidándote y servicio de primera- comento el chino de igual forma

-Trowa, estas bien- pregunto la chica.

Asintió ante la pregunta, que mas podía hacer, tenia que seguir el tratamiento, pero... fue un soldado, es un cirquero, sus piernas eran muy indispensables, sin ellas no podía trabajar; tendría que dejar su forma vida, y no sabia por cuanto tiempo, lo único es que seria por mucho; qué haría entonces, y si no funcionaba el tratamiento,... y si solo era una forma de animarlo y dicha recuperación no existía?.

««»»

El día del traslado llego; en todo ese tiempo Quatre no se había presentado ante él, Trowa entendió que era porque lo había rechazado, como volver a verlo.

-listo Trowa- pregunto su hermana

-si- contesto desganado, se encontraba en una silla de ruedas, ella guardaba algunas cosas en una maleta.

-qué tienes- pregunto preocupada

-... no quiere verme- salieron las palabras sin pensarlo.

-quien- pero en eso supo de quien hablaba -te refieres a Quatre-

Trowa asintió

-Quatre ha estado ocupado, pero te aseguro que en cuanto pueda vendrá a verte- le dolió mentirle.

-si- la conocía bien, sabia que trataba de animarlo. -Catherin- la llamo, necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que sentía, y nadie mejor que ella.

-si-

-ese día, Quatre... me fue a ver porque...-

-lo se, iba a saludarlo cuando lo vi tan nerviosos me detuve, escuche todo-

-hay algo mas-

-qué es-

-cuando lo vi en peligro me di cuenta de algo- Catherin le sonrío sabiendo lo que diría -cuando creí perderlo descubrí que también lo amaba, pero...-

-pero-

Coloco sus manos en sus piernas -ya no tiene caso-

-Trowa- tomo su barbilla en un gesto maternal -se nota que aun eres un niño, Trowa se extraño ante esas palabras -vamonos, que nos esperan-. Empujo la silla hacia la salida, donde los otros chicos los esperaban.

Una vez que la habitación quedo vacía, un chico entro, camino hasta la cama y se recostó en ella, inhalo profundamente buscando el olor impregnado.

-Quatre- llamo una segunda persona que entro a la habitación.

-si Heero-

El aludido camino, hasta quedar de frente a quien permanecía recostado. Lo miro fijamente, Quatre desvío la mirada. El rubio se levanto y se disponía a salir.

-cuándo dejaras de esconderte-

-de que hablas- pregunto dándole la espalda, no quería verlo.

-voltea-

Quatre dudo, pero al voltear un golpe en el rostro lo llevo al piso.

-crees que es lo correcto, ha estado muy preocupado por ti-

-lo se, pero es mejor así- se llevo su mano a la mejilla golpeada.

-para quien, Quatre iba a hablar -piénsalo bien antes de contestar, salió de ahí.

El rubio seguía en el piso, le dolía su mejilla, un par de lagrimas se derramaron, no por el golpe, sino por la duda y la tristeza, por el sentimiento de culpa que cargaba desde que empezó todo eso.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Trowa descansaba después de su primer día de tratamiento, Catherin acababa de irse, pues aun tenia su obligación en el circo; no encontraba nada que hacer, los libros que le habían traído no le entretenían, su mente aun lo llevaba a aquel día.

La puerta se escucho abrir, Trowa quien permanecía sentado en la cama, volteo a ver al recién llegado. Lo vio entrar lentamente, con la vista baja, se detuvo frente a él, pero aun sin verlo.

-buenas tardes Trowa- dijo tímidamente

-buenas tardes Quatre, tenia ganas de verte- dijo con seriedad, sin estar seguro que sentía.

Ante esas palabras Quatre alzo la vista buscando que realmente había sido Trowa quien lo dijera, después la bajo con nerviosismo.

-Trowa yo... bueno yo...- algunas lagrimas salieron sin permiso de sus ojos. -Trowa- se lanzo a abrazarlo, dejando ahora si que las lagrimas brotaran. -perdóname, si no hubiera sido tan torpe, no hubiera pasado esto-

Trowa lo dejo llorar, lo había abrazado en cuanto lo sintió, le era tan agradable tenerlo tan cerca; sentía como se agitaba por el llanto, siempre le causaba esa sensación de protegerlo; pero ahora... se dio cuenta que ya no podía ser posible, no podía caminar, como iba a moverse, ir de un lado a otro, hacer lo que siempre hacia, sentirse... libre de escoger a donde ir, sin desearlo una fugitiva lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Ya no iba a poder protegerlo.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte- fue todo lo que dijo, para consolarlo, como lo culparía, si después de todo si hubiese sido capaz de reconocer lo que sentía no hubiera provocado el dolor en su corazón, el dolor que causo que se distrajera, era un tormento tenerlo ahí a su lado y aun no ser capaz de confesarle la verdad, pero por que no, ni el mismo lo sabia.

-me encargare que te atiendan los mejores especialistas y te recuperes lo mas pronto posible- no se había separado, deseaba tenerlo cerca, ya que en un impulso se había atrevido a ello, no sabia si después podría volver a hacerlo.

-no te preocupes, solo... solo no te alejes- Quatre sonrío, aunque Trowa no lo pudo ver, tenia la vista perdida sin comprender bien como es que habían salido esas palabras.

-no- contesto Quatre, el castaño se alegro ahora haber dicho eso. -te cuidare hasta que te recuperes, Quatre alzo la vista y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Trowa sintió su corazón agitarse, al ver sus tiernos ojos y su dulce sonrisa, le parecía hermoso, pero también lejano, incapaz de sostener esa ilusión frente a él, desvío la mirada.

Sintió el suave cuerpo levantarse, no quería romper el abrazo pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. -bueno yo... tengo que irme, regresare mañana en la noche por que yo... bueno yo tengo que trabajar, el negocio de la familia ya sabes-

Trowa asintió.

-si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame, mi numero es este- le extendió una pequeña tarjeta, Trowa la tomo lentamente -te darás cuenta que tu habitación tiene teléfono, es para tu uso, puedes hacer las llamadas que quieras no te preocupes por pagarlo, giro levemente para quedar de costado -nos vemos-

-si-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: RR si son tan amables


	2. Parte 2

**Redescubriendo**

««»»

**Fantasma de la niebla**: Gracias por tu rr y me halagan tus palabras, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.  
**Xanae**: Gracias Xaaaaaan, pues ambos sufriran wuajajaja. A y no te pedi otra vez que me betearas, pero es que andaba aburrida y lo subi.  
**Chibikeko**: Gracias por tu rr, y me alegra que te haya gustado, y del Lemon te aseguro que habra.  
**Ally-Tsukasa**: Arigato por tu rr, espero lo sigas leyendo.  
**Asusa Zoldyeck Snape**: Muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras.  
**Kinyoubi**: Muchas gracias por tu rr amiga.

_Nota_: Pues como ahora no acepta los signo de interrogacion. Y aun no consigo como sustituirlos. Resulta que ahora tambien cambia los guiones. Espero que aun pueda entenderse.

««»»

««»»

Dos meses de fatigante tratamiento, en esos días los chicos lo habían ido a visitar constantemente; su hermana había pedido faltar al circo ya que pronto tendrían que marchar, su trabajo así era y lo sabían.

Pero quien también iba era Quatre, solo que las cosas habían cambiado,pues había aparecido entre ellos un gran abismo, su relación era mas de simples conocidos, esa misma distancia les dolía, pero nadie se atrevía a atravesarla.

Ese día había cita con el medico, ambos hermanos se encontraban en el despacho esperando la evaluación.

buenas tardes- saludo el galeno de edad, algo robusto, sentándose en su silla.

buenas tardes doctor- saludo la chica

mis colegas y yo hemos visto que su estado ha mejorado y podemos asegurar que pronto se recuperara-

que buena noticia Doctor- dijo Catherin. Trowa escuchaba todo con alegría, sabiendo que pronto podría volver a moverse.

««»»

Ambos chicos estaban ahora en la habitación de Trowa, felices por las esperanzas dadas por el Doctor.

me dio gusto escuchar que pronto te recuperaras, ya te veía aburrido de estar encerrado-

así es-

voy ha hablar con lo chicos- dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros actores

si, la vio salir del cuarto dejándolo solo, pero a los pocos minutos alguien entro.

buenas tardes Trowa- dijo un chico rubio entrando

buenas tardes- contesto al saludo, noto, como todos los demás días, que no lo veía a la cara.

supe que tuviste cita con el Doctor, puedo saber que te dijo-

si, me dijo que pronto recuperaría el movimiento-

me da mucho gusto- dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

gracias Quatre- ambos quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, por que les pasaba esto, antes era tan fácil hablar entre ellos, añoraban esos momentos, deseaban retroceder y cambiar lo que ellos sienten como un error propio, algo que pudieron evitar y así seguir juntos, aunque fuera como amigos.

Trowa ya les dije a los chicos- dijo alegremente la pelirroja entrando -Hola Quatre que bueno que has venido, ya te dijo Trowa la buena noticia- se sentó en el sillón que amueblaba el lugar.

Buenas tardes; si ya me dijo-

es una muy buena noticia, ya les dije a los chicos del circo, y esperan que podamos regresar con ellos pronto-

regresar- pregunto Quatre temeroso -si- agrego mas a si mismo al comprender la verdad -continuaran con sus vidas- Trowa y Catherin vieron la tristeza que reflejaba, no sabían que decir, ambos sabían él porque. -soy muy feliz por ustedes- agrego fingiendo una sonrisa.

sabes Quatre- llamo la atención Catherin

si-

Trowa se aburre mucho de estar aquí- el aludido la miro extrañado -y como los tratamientos ya no son tan de cuidado, no nos podrías aceptar unos días en tu casa, me parece que cuentas con un lugar para continuar con su tratamiento-

Ambos chicos la miraban confundidos

si Quatre- agrego ante el silencio que se había creado

claro, si Trowa esta de acuerdo-

claro que esta de acuerdo, verdad- miro al moreno

s-si-

vez-

esta bien, solo déjame hacer cargo de su traslado y de acomodar un lugar para que pueda seguir con el tratamiento y contratar una enfermera-

no- se apresuro a hablar

eh- emitió confundido

yo misma me haré cargo, conozco bien lo que se tiene que hacer, y... espero que me ayudes Quatre-

claro, te ayudare-

que bien, qué te parece Trowa- El castaño aun no lograba asimilar lo que escuchaba, iría a vivir con Quatre, a su casa, estaría con él mas tiempo -Trowa-

si, si claro-

bien, iré ha hablar con el doctor-

si- lo vieron salir.

te agrada la idea- fue mas una afirmación

si- claro que le agradaba la idea, pero que haría, qué le diría, serian tan distantes cómo lo están ahora, cuanta necesidad de tenerlo ceca y a ves quererlo lejos. Porque el sentir necesidad de alguien puede llegar a ser tan agobiante.

««»»

Los arreglos fueron hechos y esa tarde, los dos nuevos inquilinos ya se habían instalado. Un amplio salón fue amueblado con un algunos aparatos de gimnasia y algunos otros objetos mas. Ambos hermanos estaban en ella, cumpliendo con la rutina de ejercicios.

Desde lejos un chico rubio los veía, admirando esa hermosa relación de hermanos, pero mas que esa relación, veía al chico con ojos de amor y culpa. Catherin intentaba ayudar a Trowa con sus ejercicios, pero era claro que le costaba, le había dicho que contrataría a alguien para ayudarla, pero Catherin se había negado rotundamente, no queriendo que alguien tocara a su hermano; le había parecido una acción excesivamente celosa, pero no quería discutirlo, no se sentía con derecho de opinar.

Y sobre acercarse para ayudar, no se atrevía, temiendo ser rechazado, conocía a Trowa lo suficiente como para saber que esa situación le era incomoda, incluso desgastante.

Quatre- fue repentinamente sacado de sus pensamientos, al verse descubierto, sus nervios le hicieron sentirse como un ladrón de su intimidad, al haberlos estado espiando-Quatre podrías ayudarme- pidió al ver que el chico no se movía.

si claro- se acerco, quedando cerca de ambos jovenes -en que te ayudo-

estoy algo cansada puedes poner a Trowa en su silla- dijo alejándose de ambos.

Ambos chicos se quedaron de frente, pero sus ojos no se encontraban, sabia que para moverlo del lugar donde estaba sentado tendría que acercarse... muy cerca, no habían tenido un acercamiento así desde el abrazo cuando Trowa entro a la clínica.

Era muy corta la distancia, solo un cambio de silla, no era mas. Quatre lo sujeto bajo los brazos, Trowa se sujeto de sus hombros, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, el nervio invadió a ambos, sus mejillas sonrojadas prueba de ellos, voltearon sus rostro. Quatre lo dejo sentado en la silla, y el castaño termino de acomodarse, mientras el rubio daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

Gracias Quatre, ahora me ayudas a llevarlo a su habitación- pidió con una cómplice sonrisa

s-si- dejo su respiración tranquilizarse, cuando ya no fue visto por él.

Los tres chicos llegaron a la habitación -le preparare el baño- dijo la pelirroja alejándose de ambos chicos. Quatre se mantuvo en su lugar, esperando alguna orden, algo que le dijera que hacer. -Quatre ayudas a Trowa a desvestirse-

Un inmediato shock de pensamientos perturbo la mente del rubio, el castaño quedo en el mismo estado. El inmóvil Quatre no atinaba a reaccionar, cómo es que se encontraba en es situación, ahora como escapaba?.

bueno, regreso mas tarde, mientras metelo a la tina- la chica salió de ahí, mirando pícaramente a su hermano y guiñándole un ojo a manera de complicidad. El chico entendió las intenciones de su hermana, pensando en que pronto le reclamaría su acción, pero ahora... como resolvía el inmediato problema.

Quatre, este yo puedo hacerlo. No te preocupes-

ah, si, esta bien, me quedare cerca- lo dejo en el cuarto de baño y regreso a la habitación.

Trowa se había quitado ya la camisa y zapatos junto con calcetines, pero tenia ciertas complicaciones con el pantalón, o usaba las manos para levantarse o para retirar el pantalón. Recordaba que había alguien cerca, y que su hermana se había encargado de que así fuera, por que desaprovechar la oportunidad de tenerlo cerca y ver su reacción, saber si todavía lo amaba.

Quatre-

si Trowa- entro al baño y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, al ver su bien formado torso, de inmediato se sonrojo

me puedes ayudar-

claro, en que- su voz revelaba su nerviosismo

con el pantalón-

eh-

si Quatre-

claro, claro- se acerco nervioso -qué hago-

me voy a levantar y tu lo quitas-

ah, esta bien, el moreno se alzo y Quatre con mano temblorosa sujeto el borde del pantalón y lo quito con un rápido movimiento en cuanto lo sintió levantarse. Una vez terminado, se marchaba

Quatre-

si Trowa- evito verlo

este... también me ayudas con la ropa interior.

El rostro de Quatre tomo un escandaloso color rojo -s-si- se acerco y evitando no verlo, repito la operación, solo que por los nervios termino tropezando y cayendo sentado en el piso, la sacudida le llevo a cerrar los ojos y olvidar la situación en la que estaba.

Quatre estas bien-

si, estoy bien, abrió los ojos para levantarse, y sin querer vio en todo su esplendor el escultural cuerpo desnudo de Trowa, sus ojos se abrieron, al igual que su boca y por tercera vez consecutiva se sonrojo.

Trowa lo vio, ahí tirado sorprendido, todo rojo, y sonrío al verlo tan inocente. -Quatre, me ayudas a entrar a la tina-

qué- Quatre no creía ser capaz de soportar tanto, estaría cerca nuevamente, solo que esta vez tocaría la piel desnuda de Trowa. No iba a poder controlarse, lo sabia, deseaba tanto tenerlo y ahora... era mucha tentación.

Quatre, solo trasládame a la tina-

s-i, cla-aro- lo sujeto de la cintura, Trowa le abrazo la nuca, el exquisito aroma le llegaba a su nariz, el calor del cuerpo del moreno traspasaba su ropa, su tersa piel en sus manos; era mucho para él. Era malo desear, sentir la pasión de la persona que amas?.

Quatre dejo a Trowa en la orilla de la tina, sujetándolo con un brazo, para trasladar las piernas, rozo descuidadamente la parte interna de la pierna, Trowa sintió la caricia de la suave piel, deliciosa. Lo tenia ahí, a su disposición, sabia que lo estaba tentando, y era justo lo que quería.

Se dejo caer, llevándose consigo a al rubio, ambos quedaron empapados.

lo siento Quatre-

no te preocupes- intento salir, pero todo por donde tocaba estaba la piel de Trowa, no podía ponerse de pie. Alzo su vista buscando otro soporte, antes de que perdiera todo control, y no resulto, pues ahora la morena piel estaba brillando, exquisitamente.

Quatre- pregunto al verlo recorrer con la vista su cuerpo. -Quat...- no termino de hablar, pues una boca se lo había impedido, lo estaba besando y no solo eso, quería avanzar, su boca se abrió sin dudarlo, permitiendo que Quatre lo explorar. Sentía las delicadas manos del rubio en su cuerpo, pegándose, sentía la húmeda ropa del árabe en su piel, era incomoda y quería deshacerse de él, pero Quatre no parecía tener intenciones de quitársele de encima.

lo siento- le dijo quitándose la camisa, su mano bajo al miembro del moreno, masturbándolo, Trowa gemía dentro de la boca de Quatre -lo siento- le repitió, cuando su boca bajo al cuello del ojiverde besando y lamiendo las gotas de agua.

Quatre- decía entre gemidos, entre tanta euforia, lo había provocado y ahí tenia las consecuencias -Quatre- su cuerpo era recorrido por cada rincón con esas inquietas manos, las suyas tampoco se mantenían quietas. Un grito, de mas de sorpresa, salió de su garganta al sentir una invasión en su entrada; no lo esperaba, y no sabia si estaba preparado, pero debía pagar por su atrevimiento.

Trowa- articulo entre tanta pasión, sus hormonas ya no se podían controlar; sus manos se movían solas, buscando mayor placer.

Trowa se arqueo al sentir otro invasor en su entrada, era un placer increíble, nunca creyó estar en esa posición, ser sometido por aquel a quien consideraba tan dulce e inocente.

Quatre alzo las caderas de Trowa, recargando sus piernas en el borde de la tina. La humedad del ambiente, le daban mayor facilidad de movimiento. Se introdujo de un solo golpe, provocando que Trowa gritara con mas fuerzas, varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verde, besos repetitivos en su rostro, insaciable.

Comenzó a moverse, sacudiendo el agua, los gemidos salían en cada embestida, el sudor se revolvía con el agua. El calor aumentaba, la pasión encontraba la satisfacción a su incontrolable deseo. Sus cuerpo se tensaron, varias descargas recorrieron sus espaldas, el orgasmo arqueo sus espaldas.

Agitados, se miraban, había seguido un impulso primitivo, ahora se sentían culpables. -perdóname- Quatre agacho la mirada, los nervios de tensión se habían desaparecido, ahora solo sentía culpa. Se disponía a levantarse, cuando su rostro fue sujetado.

no-

mm- Trowa lo beso, ahora era él quien tomaba el control

me fascino-

Trowa. No estas enojado conmigo-

al principio me extraño, pero como fuiste avanzando no pude evitar dejarme llevar-

no se... que me paso, aun así perdóname. Nunca creí perder el control de esa manera-

esta bien. Ahora es mejor bañarnos-

yo te baño-

qué- se sorprendió ante tal abierto comentario -si- ya no había nada que ocultar, para que seguir con vergüenzas.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Dos meses mas de tratamientos esta vez en la mansión Winner, y viviendo de apasionadas noches que se habían convertido en un embriagante pasatiempo; Catherin se había dado cuenta, pero lo disimulaba esperando a que ellos exteriorizaran su relacion.

La visita al medico fue en la tarde, Quatre no pudo acompañarlos, pero mando a Rashid con ellos, confiando plenamente en él.

El doctor había recibido ya lo resultados de un análisis rápido, solo para confirmar la mejora, en la oficina la mirada del medico no parecía extrañarse por los resultados.

Doctor que pasa- pregunto intrigada Catherin

bueno, noto algo extraño en los resultados-

qué es-

a simple vista no parece haber avance-

qué quiere decir con eso-

han estado haciendo los tratamientos como se les ordeno-

si Doctor- intervino Trowa

mm tal vez tengas que regresar, para modificar tu tratamiento- Catherin noto que esa solución no le agradaba a su hermano.

y si nos recomienda a alguien para que lo atienda desde la casa-

es mas factible que regrese y aquí veamos que el lo mas conveniente-

bueno, déjeme consultarlo con el joven Winner, es él quien esta realizando los pagos, no podemos hacer nada sin consultarlo con él antes-

bien, solo dígale que es lo mejor para la recuperación de Trowa-

si doctor-

««»»

El resto del día paso tranquilo, demasiado, sabían lo que significa las recomendaciones del doctor. Pero la mas extrañada era Catherin, era notorio el cambio e su hermano, mas alegre y abierto, y esperaba que eso lo hiciera recuperarse mas rápido, pero a contrario de todas sus expectativas, no resulto así; y le dolía tener que separa a Trowa y a Quatre, pero tenia que preocuparse por la salud de su hermano.

Trowa también estaba pensando en las palabras del Doctor, había hecho todo lo que se le había indicado, no deseaba seguir siendo un estorbo, depender de las personas. Que sus piernas lo llevaban a donde quería, caminar, pasear usando sus propios medio, aunque... eso también indicaba que ya no tenia excusas para mantener a Quatre cerca de él, provocarlo y terminar teniendo sexo en cualquier lugar.

El tiempo pasaba, Quatre no tardaría en llegar, y ellos no habían llegado a un acuerdo. Qué era lo mejor? Qué Trowa regrese al hospital o quedarse con Quatre?. La salud o la felicidad; se dice que la felicidad da salud, llenándote de vida. Pero Trowa no agonizaba, unos días separados no serian problema... o si?.

La puerta se escucho abrirse, se vio llegar a un chico rubio y sonreírles con un saludo. Trowa se maravillo con la resplandeciente luz que despedía su ángel; cómo alejarse y vivir sin tenerlo a su lado?.

qué les dijo el Doctor- pregunto sin saber de todos sus pensamientos

bueno, dice el Doctor que no hay mejora- comenzó a explicar la pelirroja -y que lo mas recomendable sea que Trowa regrese para darle un nuevo tratamiento-

ah- fui lo único que decir, entendió claramente que eso significaba alejarse de la persona que amaba, ya no poder escabullirse y tenerlo para él solo, porque aunque sabia que Trowa no lo amaba, ahora lo tenia para él, a su lado, disfrutando de su cuerpo, claro que lo deseaba completo, entregándole no solo su cuerpo sino también su corazón. -qué mas dijo-

solo eso, nosotros sugerimos que mandara a alguien capacitado para que viniera a ayudarnos, pero aclaro que necesitaban revisarlo para poder encontrar el tratamiento mas adecuado-

mm, pues parece que el doctor sabe lo que hace- meditaba Quatre inseguro -qué piensas de esto Trowa- la pregunta había hecho con algo mas que una simple pregunta, esperaba una señal para tomar una advertencia.

El aludido pudo ver las intenciones del rubio, le había dejado la responsabilidad de tomar una decisión, ya había avanzado mucho, marcharse seria retroceder de la felicidad conseguida, pero quedarse seria alejarse de su libertad. Por que lo ponía en esa situación, no entendía cuanto pesar le causaba todo eso-por mi no hay problemas, lo que tu decidas esta bien para mi-

No era la respuesta que esperaba Quatre, pero le había dejado claro que aceptaría lo que él dispusiera, de la misma forma en como paso eso. Tomando la decisión de confesarle lo que sentía, la misma decisión de alejarse de ahí cabizbajo, la misma decisión que llevo a Trowa a perder la movilidad en sus piernas.

Quatre lo que decidas esta bien por nosotros, nos has ayudado mucho- comento Catherin ante el inusitado silencio que se había creado.

La decisión, no podía decir que no sabia trabajar bajo presión, se encargaba de una gran empresa que a cada rato le hacia estar en esa situación. Solo que esta vez no se trataba de dinero, sino de una persona. Seria tan egoísta como para mantenerlo a su lado o dejaría que se fuera para que pudiera recuperarse y se alejara de su lado para siempre. -cuánto tiempo les llevaría crear el nuevo tratamiento- buscaba una salida

no sabemos, no nos dijeron- contesto Catherin entendiendo la pregunta

bueno, si lo mas adecuado es que regreses, creo que es lo que debemos hacer- se alejo de ahí sin atreverse a verlo.

Lo vieron irse -seria mas fácil que fueran sinceros- regaño la chica a su hermano

de que hablas-

vamos, lo amas, no lo presionarías tanto si se lo dijeras-

crees que las cosas son tan fáciles-

no lo son porque no quieres. Ninguno de los dos tienen ganas de separarse, pero Quatre no te quiere retener a la fuerza y tu no tiene valor para hablar. Claro que no son fáciles-

las cosas no son así, ni siquiera se si me sigue amando, ya no me lo ha dicho, y...-

y-

no importa- no era capaz de decirle que se sentía inútil, que no quería convertirse en una carga para Quatre. Ahí vio el beneficio de irse, alejarse y olvidarlo. -ya mañana nos iremos-

como quieras Trowa- no entendía a su hermano, pero no quería seguir insistiéndole, esperando que éste entendiera.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Parte 3

**Redescubriendo**

««»»

**Xanae**: GRACIAAAAAAAAAS : ) por todo y perdona que no pudiera complacerte, pero como deje el capitulo anterior me iba ha hacer dificil. Pero prometo otro fic con Quatre seme y un Trowa sufrido :D  
**Kinyoubi**: Muchas gracias por tu rr. Me alegra que te este gustando.

««»»

««»»

Heero, Duo y Wufei habían ido a visitar a su amigo, extrañados que ya no estuviera con Quatre. Ahí estaban solamente Trowa y Catherin.

– ey Tro y… ¿cuándo regresas con Quatre? – preguntó Duo intentando saber que pasaba –te veías mas animado ahí–

– el doctor recomendó que regresara, y hasta que él decida otra cosa permaneceré aquí –

– mm, vaya. ¿Y eso por que? –

– Al parecer no tuve progreso cuando me fui –

– Extraño – expresó abiertamente

– Yo sólo espero que todo esto te ayude – fue la indirecta de Catherin

– Supongo que Quatre apoyo el traslado – comento Heero

– Si, él esta haciendo todo para ayudar a Trowa, es un gran chico – agrego aun viendo los ojos verdes, que se estaban hartando de escuchar la insistencia. Ya había tomado una decisión y creyó correcto alejarse, lo había lastimado una vez y no quería volver a hacerlo.

– ¿vendrá a verte? –

– mm, no sé, no lo vimos antes de venir, lo llamaron del trabajo muy temprano –

««»»

Esa tarde Quatre recibía a alguien en su oficina.

– Heero, no suelen hacer visitas, así que supongo que algo importante tienes que decirme –

– mm¿cómo estas? –

– Eres un buen amigo al preocuparte, pero... ahora estoy bien –

– no sé lo que siente Trowa, pero tu eres más claro, no estas feliz con eso. Tú una vez me dijiste que dejara de callar sino quería perder lo que deseaba, tenia que atreverme a ver dentro de mi y a hablar –

– si, eso te dije... pero no todas las cosas se resuelven de la misma manera, yo hablé y lo alejé. Fue una tontería de mi parte –

– ¿decidiste darte por vencido, tan fácil? –

– di batalla Heero, logré reconciliarme y tenerlo lo más cerca de lo que nunca antes lo tuve, pero... aun así... pude ver que no deseaba... –

– te pidió que lo dejaras irse –

Suspiró –... si, lo vi en sus ojos. He podido sentir mucha confusión dentro de él, pero anoche... me quedó claro que él deseaba irse –

– ¿qué harás? –

– dejarlo tranquilo, no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, no lo obligaré a que tenga una relación conmigo por puro compromiso –

– ¿crees que sea eso lo que lo llevó a reconciliarte contigo?–

– no del todo, pero si –

– si has tomado una decisión, no te insistiré – se fue de ahí dejando a un entristecido Quatre.

Claro que había tomado una decisión, una que si pudiera... cambiaría; pero no quería insistir en algo que sabía que nunca pasaría.

««»»

Ya entrada la tarde, Trowa recibió al que seria la última visita del día.

– Quatre... ¿cómo te fue hoy? –

– bien... muy bien... ¿y a ti? – de nuevo esa molesta sensación de incomodidad, convirtiéndolos nuevamente en personas distantes

– bien –

– ah… ¿nuevo entrenamiento?–

– si – tantas cosas habían pasado entre ellos, no podían volver a alejarse, pero... ¿quién lo evitaría?.

Sí, Trowa deseaba alejarse, no sentirse un estorbo, no volver a lastimarlo, no quería que su relación fuera a base de lástima. Quatre no quería obligarlo a nada, no deseaba presionarlo, lo amaba y lo dejaría ir, no quería que su relación fuera a base de lástima.

Habían estrechado relaciones, sus cuerpos ahora se conocían, habían sido uno de manera carnal, y sus almas habían intentado unirse también en esos actos, pero sus silencios los amarraban a la soledad impidiéndoles encontrarse.

– ¿y Catherin? –

– salió, no tarda en volver –

– ¿te... sientes a gusto aquí? –

– si... mucho – su voz era lo único que estaba presente al decir esas palabras

Su mirada estaba perdida, no sabía a donde ver, le dolieron esas palabras, una última esperanza de no tener que dejarlo ir... se había esfumado en un sólo golpe.

– m… me alegra – su voz temblaba. ¿Cómo soportar dejarlo ir si su corazón no podía vivir lejos de él? Un agudo dolor se clavaba en su pecho – me voy, **adiós **– giró rápidamente antes de que las lágrimas lo traicionaran y abandonó el cuarto sin volver a mirarlo.

Lo conocía bien, y Trowa sabía el porqué de su rápida despedida, y una parte dentro de su ser se alegraba, no iba a soportar verlo llorar, sabía que flaquearía y terminaría reconociendo lo que herméticamente deseaba ocultar en su ser.

Catherin vio salir rápidamente a Quatre; ella no iba sola, se había encontrado a alguien en su camino y ambos sospechaban lo que había pasado.

– yo voy a buscar a Quatre y tu ves a mi hermano – su compañero asintió. La chica se apresuró a tomar el camino que tomó el rubio, salió del edificio y llegó hasta el estacionamiento, ahí lo encontró recargado en su auto, la escasa luz del crepúsculo lo hacia ver aun más pequeño.

Se acercó y lo abrazó fraternalmente – Quatre – llamó tiernamente, su abrazo fue correspondido en un rápido giro del chico, pronto sintió las lágrimas del chico mojar su blusa. No hubo más palabras, sólo el triste llanto se escuchaba en el amplio lugar, escasos autos, ni una persona.

En el cuarto, Trowa seguía sin reaccionar, le había dicho a Quatre que estaba ahí muy a gusto con todas las intenciones de alejarlo, y lo había logrado, pero… ¿ahora? Saber que lloraba por su culpa y que su despedida era algo más que un hasta luego, era un adiós. ¿Realmente deseaba perderlo?... debía, se repetía.

– Hola, Trowa – saludó alegremente

– Duo – fue toda su respuesta, intentando ocultar su pesar.

– oye, vi salir a Quatre –, no respondió, temía que sacara el tema, y él no lo deseaba – parecía que lloraba, Catherin fue a verlo – el chico de larga trenza se entretenía con los objetos que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la habitación buscando la manera de como comenzar a hablar del motivo principal que lo había llevado a regresar ese día. – ¿Sabes por qué lloraba? –

Seguía sin respuesta, pudo notar la incomodidad que sentía el ojiverde.

– hay algo que no sabes y te lo voy a contar, me conoces y sabes que me encanta platicar y como te veo muy callado seguro que podré contártelo completo sin interrupciones – dijo un poco más calmado, sentándose en la cama.

Trowa no mostró gesto de interés, a lo cual Duo se esperaba.

– yo hice algo que en un principio me pareció la peor tontería de mi vida, pero ahora lo agradezco. Yo le confesé a Heero mis sentimientos, no tenia nada que perder, él se iba y nunca más lo iba a volver a ver, así que me dije: vamos Duo hazlo. ¿Y sabes la respuesta? –

– ... – Trowa no contestàpero eso le recordó lo de Quatre

– me dijo que no le importaba y me dejó con el corazón destrozado – suspiró – realmente me dolió, pero me recuperé rápido pues me imaginaba algo parecido. Así que me repuse y me puse a seguir mi vida, intentar olvidarlo –

– pero no lo olvidaste – Duo se alegro que participara en la conversación

– claro que no, amaba muchisimo a Heero como para hacerlo. Pero lo más sorprendente es que tiempo después, cuando estaba yo trabajando, Heero llegó a mi puerta, con esa actitud suya de soy perfecto, me vio y me quedé ahí sin hacer nada, sabes como me sentía? –

–...–

– confundido, nunca me imaginé volver a ver a Heero; pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que así sin más me dijo que me amaba –

– ¿y qué le dijiste? –

– ah yo le dije¿pues qué te crees¿Crees que puedes llegar así de repente y decirme que me amas¿no vez que ya te olvide? no te iba a esperar toda la vida –

– ¿eso le dijiste ?–

– claro que si, aunque no terminé de decirlo cuando me estaba besando. ¿Te imaginas a Heero besándome, el chico incapaz de mostrar sentimientos me estaba besando... No, me derretí, y sólo me quedó decirle que también lo amaba –

– mm, y por... –

– espera deja termino. Después se disculpó conmigo por lo de ese día cuando le confesé mis sentimientos por él, y que él nunca lo había podido dejar de recordar, estaba muy confundido y que fue a buscar a Quatre. Y me contó que él le aconsejó que me fuera a buscar, pero sabes algo... ellos habían llegado a un trato el iría a buscarme y Quatre a ti, fue... el mismo día –

Trowa pensaba en lo dicho, era la misma situación, sólo que... habían surgido consecuencias imprevistas, se había convertido en un invalido.

– Trowa – le llamó al verlo tan pensativo – ¿te pasa lo mismo que le paso a Heero? –

–yo... – ¿lo diría¿seria capaz de reconocer el contenido de la carga que lo atormenta? – me pasó lo mismo, no sabía lo que sentía en el momento en él que me dijo que me amaba, hasta que... lo vi en peligro, corrí a salvarlo sin importarme nada... Si hubiera sido más rápido, y me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, nada de esto hubiera pasado –

– ¿a qué te refieres con nada de esto? –

– no seria un invalido – fijo su vista al vacío

– pero tu no lo eres, te dijeron que te repondrías –

– entonces¿por qué aun no soy capaz de moverme?–

– no lo sé. No seguiste el tratamiento –

– lo seguí al pie de la letra. Catherin se hizo cargo de que así fuera –

– Trowa – El ojiverde volteo a verlo – cuando estuviste en la casa de Quatre, te veías muy feliz¿por qué? –

– qué pregunta Duo, porque estaba a lado de Quatre. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos... momentos inolvidables –

– algo me hace pensar que había otra cosa ahí, he sufrido por amor y me ha enseñado varias cosas –

– ¿qué crees tu que sea? –

– Trowa¿no has pensado que tal vez tú no tuviste mejora en ese tiempo, porque la verdad no deseabas recuperarte ya que así tenias a Quatre a tu lado? –

– no Duo, yo deseo recupérame y no convertirme en una carga –

– y regresar al circo, alejándote de Quatre –

Trowa lo miraba confundido; era verdad que cuando pudiera volver a tener movimiento en sus piernas, regresaría al circo, así lo había hecho saber a su hermana. Seguir con su vida de nómada, alejándose de Quatre. Tal vez en su interior tenía miedo de recuperarse y alejarse de él.

¿Pero quería irse¿quería seguir lastimando?.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Lo había logrado, el desconsuelo y desesperación cuando sintió que se encontraba acabado, había desaparecido. Un día, tras grandes esfuerzos había logrados sostenerse sobre sus pies y dar un paso. Nunca antes el caminar había sido tan maravilloso, tal vez incluso aun mejor que cuando aprendió a hacerlo por primera vez.

No existe mayor dolor que haber perdido algo que sentías tan propio de ti, incluso llegando a menospreciarlo; hasta que por extrañas circunstancias se te impide volver a caminar, añorando el pasado, dejando de sentir que te han clavado las piernas impidiéndote mover, sintiéndote perder.

Y ahora, de nuevo, un solo paso, le regresaba la libertad, un solo paso, y una nueva luz se vislumbraba, un solo paso y no sólo el movimiento se recuperaba, sino la confianza para ir en búsqueda de lo que dejo ir.

Después de ese paso, siguieron varios marcando su renacimiento.

««»»

No había vuelto al hospital, todo un mes sin verlo¿cómo había podido sobrevivir?. Era tan doloroso saberlo cerca y lejos, se había refugiado en el trabajo, los dos meses que habían vivido juntos eran un hermoso recuerdo, y un doloroso recordatorio de que nunca debió forzar la relación.

Era muy noche cuando por fin llego a su casa, tan grande, hermosa, llena de lujos, y... tan vacía, completamente vacía de cualquier otra presencia. Ni las personas de servicio se encontraban ahí, los managuacs tampoco estaban; pero aunque estuvieran... no era a ellos a quienes deseaba ver.

Lo dejó ir, ya no obligarlo ha estar más a su lado. Cayó pesadamente en el sofàcada día era mas difícil de sobre llevar. No por el trabajo que él mismo aumentaba buscando el cansancio físico, sino por la melancolía.

Pero tenia que olvidarlo, dejarse de atormentar por una fantasía y continuar con su vida, demostrar y demostrarse que no es débil, superar tan difícil prueba.

««»»

Caminaba con dificultad, le habían dicho que esperara unos días, pero no podía seguir estando lejos de él, todos le ayudaron a cumplir su anhelo. Lo había visto llegar, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible llegó hasta la sala.

Lo vio ahí, conocía esos gestos, ese que mostraba al contener el llanto, esperaba que esa tristeza fuera su culpa y a la vez le dolía ser el causante. Las palabras no salían, cuánto deseó volver a tenerlo de frente, dejar que el corazón hablara sin ataduras.

– ¿Trowa? – dijo extrañado y confundido, estaba ahí, frente a él, de pie.

Quatre lo había descubierto, seguro había sentido todo el torbellino de sentimientos que había dentro de él.

– Estas... de pie – exclamo sorprendido y levantándose de su lugar.

– Quatre – se acercó tambaleándose, al llegar cerca, el rubio tuvo que ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

Bajo la mirada – me alegra que te hayas recuperado – sólo un triste pensamiento llegó a su mente, Trowa había ido a despedirse por puro compromiso al haber pagado su curación.

Trowa impulsó su cuerpo, y ambos se sentaron, tomó el mentón de Quatre y lo obligó a alzar el rostro – hay algo que tengo que decirte – Quatre no quería escuchar – debí decírtelo antes –

– ¿si, Trowa?– que terminara, que se fuera de una vez y le dejara llorar.

– te amo –

Alzo el rostro buscando las hermosas esmeraldas – ¿qué? – no creía lo que escuchaba – m… me amas? –

– si Quatre, lo supe antes, pero... –

– me amas, que feliz me haces – no necesitaba explicación. Se lanzó a abrazarlo.

– si, Quatre – su rostro mostraba la misma felicidad, ambos se besaron.

– te extrañé tanto estos días– le tomó y ambos volvieron a besarse. Estaba juntos de nuevo, pero más que eso.

Recostó al moreno en el sofàlo deseaba tanto, se colocó a gatas sobre él, descubriendo su pecho, lo extrañaba tanto, tenerlo de nuevo, sobre todo porque conseguiría algo más. Trowa hacía lo mismo, no quería verse lento, menos ahora que había recuperado su autoestima.

– Trowa, te amo – decía mientras se deleitaba saboreando la morena piel.

– Quatre – añoraba esas atenciones.

Sus manos recorrían ansiosas cada centímetro de la tersa piel, recorriendo con su boca tan delicioso manjar de lujuria. Se entretuvo en un pezón, succionándolo, mordiéndolo suavemente provocando un gemido en Trowa.

Sus latidos aceleraban su ritmo, sus pieles se sensibilizaban a cada toque, la ropa había desaparecido. Dejando a ambos poder ver el cuerpo desnudo del otro, maravillarse con él.

– Trowa – invocó su nombre con voz pausada por la excitación, ya no dijo más pues se introdujo el miembro del castaño en su boca, el cual se arqueó ante tan repentino placer. Gran cantidad de gemidos brotaron de su boca al sentir la lengua del rubio estimularlo.

– Quatre – no podía mas, era mucho el placer. Pronto el rubio disfruto del líquido. Lo vio aun con rastros de semen escurriendo por la roja boquita. Se le acercó y le dio un rápido beso compartiendo sabores, después ambas frentes se juntaron.

– Trowa... dime... dime otra vez que me amas – el moreno sintió su mano ser sujetada, y un par de dedos ser lamidos.

– te amo, Quatre – lo vio sonreír

Le había dicho lo que tanto esperaba, y como recompensa Quatre le daría lo que él le entregó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Sacó los dedos de su boca, bañados de su saliva, y los guío a su propia entrada.

Trowa lo vio confundido, pero Quatre le beso la frente en señal de que lo hiciera. El rubio echo para atrás su espalda, cuando esos dedos humedecidos entraron en su ano. Trowa los movía lentamente, haciéndose espacio. Ahora Quatre gemía y se detuvo cuando se sintió listo.

– Trowa – levantó sus caderas y lentamente fue bajando, empalándose en Trowa quien sujetaba sus caderas. Entro por completo, y se inclino besando nuevamente a Trowa, sus ojos humedecidos y sus mejillas sonrojadas se notaban más en su blanca piel.

Comenzó a moverse, sus cuerpos comenzaron a sudar por la excitación, sus gemidos armonizaban el lugar. Sus corazones latían al mismo tiempo, sus almas por fin se unían, convirtiéndolos en uno.

Varias descargas en sus cuerpos, y la tensión en su columna fue seguida de la explosión del placer. Alcanzando la completa unión.

Ahora yacían ambos recostados aun en el sofàsus cuerpos desnudos eran alumbrados por los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la amplia ventana. Agradecían estar solos.

Los dedos de Quatre jugaban con el flequillo del Trowa, mientras estaba recostado sobre uno de los brazos del moreno, quien lo abrazaba.

– Trowa, esta noche fue... genial –

– lo mismo digo, por fin – tomó la mano que tenia cerca y la beso – fue amor lo que hicimos –

– si – ambos se volvieron a besar, sellando el inicio de una nueva relación, una completa, sin secretos, sus almas unidas por el amor correspondido.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Tal vez pase mucho tiempo para que vuelva a escribir fic's de GW, y es que ando ocupada con fic's de otras series.


End file.
